


Did You Miss Me?

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, New York City Serenade, Remember, Season 3, cs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: Captain Swan in New York City Serenade + plus the hug, that was cut out...





	Did You Miss Me?

**Emmas POV**

Me and my son Henry were just living a simple and uncomplicated life until I met Walsh at a furniture shop. We started dating eight months ago and yesterday he proposed to me.

I don't know what to do...it would be cruel to say no. Even Henry thinks so and he's eleven years old. He shouldn't give me relationship advice.

But I can't bring myself to simply say 'yes' either. We don't even know each other for that long. How am I supposed to know, if marrying Walsh is the right thing to do?

I do like him and I don't wanna hurt him, but I don't know, if I can trust him. He could be just as bad as Neal. He could end up breaking my heart, so I shouldn't give it to him to begin with.

How can I make a decision about our future, if I don't even trust him?

And to complicate things even more...I currently have a stalker.

He stood in front of my door yesterday morning and talked about crazy stuff. Then suddenly he kissed me.

And I actually liked it.

What's even worse is, that I actually considered kissing him back for a second. I never acted like that. I can't. I have Walsh after all and Henry was just in the next room. He could've walked in on us.

When this guy continued following me and sent me to Neal's place, I realized how screwed I was. Because I actually felt like I know him or that I can trust him, which I shouldn't since he's associated with Neal.

So that's why I solved the problem. I sent him to jail for assault. Because I began to trust him and I can't trust anyone.

Trust is the worst thing in the world. When you trust someone, you only get disappointed and hurt.

That's why I don't believe in it. I believe in prove, so I printed the pictures from the camera I found at Neal's place. The camera with Henry's name on it.

I'll look at them, but Henry can't be here for that.

Emma: "Crap. I forgot something. You can go in already. I'll be there soon."

So a few seconds later Henry raced up to our apartment. He was probably eager to get back to his video game.

When I looked at the photos I got shocked though. What the hell?! There were pictures of me and Henry in front of a sigh, which read 'Storybrooke.'

That's impossible. I've never been in a place called Storybrooke. Also Neal can't know of Henry's existence. I never told him and we don't have common friends.

I need to get my stalker out of prison again. He has to explain this to me. There must be a logical explanation.

So I go to the station without checking up on Henry first. He probably won't even notice, that I'm gone. Whenever he's playing his video games, it's like he's in a different world. You can talk to him without him realizing that.

As soon as I'm at the police station I walk to an officer.

Emma: "Hey. I'm Emma Swan. I called the police earlier today because I thought I have a stalker, which isn't the case though. It was all a big misunderstanding. You can let the guy out..."

Officer: "Im afraid I can't do that, Miss. He was arrested after all. If you want him out of here, you'll have to post bail."

Damn. I didn't exactly plan to pay anything for the crazy guy, but he's also the only person, that has the answers I need right now. I depend on him. I have no choice, but to bail him out. So I give the officer the money and go out of the police station again, waiting for the 'pirate,' or whatever he thinks he is.

It didn't take long. He exited the station only a few minutes after me and as soon as he saw me, he approached me.

Killian: "Swan. I knew you wouldn't let me rot in that place. I knew you'd remember me. I should've brought you to that apartment in the first place..."

Emma: "Do you know how you sound like? You should be in a mental institute. Neal surely knows how to pick his friends. They're all just as crazy and dumb as him. What does he want from me anyway? How does he know about Henry?"

Killian: "Im not here because of Neal. I was simply trying to jog your memory, so I thought, that the apartment of your true love might do just that..."

He looked to the ground. His confidence fading in a matter of milliseconds. He seemed truly sad and broken. But why? Does he hate Neal just as much as I do? Is he not here voluntarily? I wouldn't put torture or blackmail past Neal. He's a jerk, who's unpredictable. I'd know.

Killian: "And obviously it worked. Otherwise I'd still be in that awful place. They tried to force fed me something called bologna. It was gross..."

Emma: "Well I got you out of there because I have questions. You didn't answer any of them yet. So if you don't wanna go back to prison, you better start telling me what the hell is going on..."

Killian: "Its like I said, love. I'm here because there was another curse. Your parents and everyone else might be in big danger. You have to safe them."

Emma: "The truth now please. Life isn't a fairy tale."

He looked up again very fast. Shock was written all over his face.

Killian: "Wait! You don't remember? It didn't work..."

Emma: "I don't have time for your delusions. Can you please tell me what's going on? I won't bother you ever again. Just tell me. Please."

He took something out of his pocket. It was the blue vial, that he wanted me to drink earlier. And that's what he did once again. Promising that the vial will change everything. That it'll make me remember something...

The bad thing about this is, that I do want to drink the vial. Somehow I trust him and it terrifies me. I really shouldn't do this. For all I know it could be poison. He's a stranger after all. And he knows Neal....what if he wants me dead. I can't just die. Henry needs me. I'm all he has since his dads a jerk.

Emma: "How do I know, that you're not trying to poison me?"

Killian: "You can't know that. I guess you just have to take a leap of faith..."

Something about that quote or the way he said it, sounds awfully familiar.

I then make the mistake of staring into his incredible blue eyes and I get lost in them. It's like we're the only two people in the world while we stare into each other's eyes even though we're in the middle of a busy street in New York.

And suddenly not just what he said, but also his eyes seem damn familiar to me. Without even realizing what I do, I reach out my hand and take the vial from him. Before putting it to my lips, I look to him once last time. He gives me a short, encouraging nod and I drink the liquid of the vial in one go.

Suddenly there are a lot of pictures in front of my eyes and I remember everything Pan's curse made me forget.

My parents.

Storybrooke.

Giving up Henry and him showing up at my doorstep.

Breaking the first curse.

Countless adventures.

And Killian...

I don't let it show, that I remember since I'm so overwhelmed by the flood of memories and Killian looks at me with a worried expression. He's probably afraid, that it didn't work. That I'll never remember.

Emma: "Hook."

His face then lights up like a Christmas tree and I can once again see how much I mean to him. Even if I would never really admit that.

I don't give him any time to process this because as soon as his name leaves my lips, I take a few steps forward and fall around his neck, hugging him tightly. It only takes him a few seconds to return the favor.

I know we have a lot to talk about and a new villain to face, but all that doesn't matter at the moment. It's enough right now to just stand here in his arms. I don't even care that we're in the middle of a busy street. His arms around me make me feel safe.

I never realized, that I could miss him this much.


End file.
